


Why Do We Need A Christmas Tree In November?

by FiendishLamb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendishLamb/pseuds/FiendishLamb
Summary: Junhui and Minghao go Christmas tree hunting with JiHanCheol





	Why Do We Need A Christmas Tree In November?

Minghao should've said no. He should've said no and stayed in bed, consumed in the warmth of both his blanket and his boyfriends embrace. But instead, he's out in the freezing cold, going to pick out a tree for Christmas (at ten in the morning, Minghao would like to point out).

When Jeonghan called, asking him if he and Junhui wanted to go tree hunting with Joshua, Seungcheol and himself, he thought it would be fun. He had only ever had fake metal and plastic trees so he thought it would be nice to have a real one. Not to mention Junhui looked thrilled with the idea. But Minghao's regretting it now.

“What’s with that grumpy look?” Junhui asked him teasingly. The older decided he would be driving after Minghao was barely able to keep his eyes open. He knew Minghao was mostly faking it just because he didn't like the cold but he went along with it anyways.

“I’m cold.” Minghao's answer was void of any emotion. “Can you turn the heat up anymore?” Junhui's response was something in between a scoff and a laugh.

“You already turned it up all the way when we first got in.” Junhui was having a hard time believing his younger boyfriend was still cold. Minghao had put on at least three layers of clothes, the heat was on full blast, and he had wrapped himself up in a blanket before getting in the car. 

Junhui loved him with all of his heart but he had to admit, he could be a bit of a drama queen. 

“When we get there you can ask Joshua for that blanket he keeps in his car for Jeonghan.” Junhui's eyes flickered from the road to Minghao, seeing his expression change into less of an agitated and one more of a thoughtful one. He was contemplating what Junhui's just said.

“It's that heavy blue one, right?” He finally asked after a moment of silence. Junhui smiled.

“Of course, Jeonghan complained when Joshua had the lighter one.” Junhui nearly rolled his eyes at the thought of their extremely picky Hyung.

“Light blankets are pretty much useless.” Minghao replied, gesturing to his own blanket. It was mostly red with a few cartoon characters he couldn't name decorating it. It was always kept on their couch -- ‘It's good for naps’ Junhui would tell him -- so he grabbed it on their way out.

“Mm,” Junhui hummed. He learned a while ago that arguing with the younger got him nowhere. They didn't fight very often, nor were the fights serous, but Junhui didn't want push his luck when Minghao was in one of his moods.

The rest of their drive was pretty much silent other than the time Minghao turned the radio on, flipped through a few stations and turned it back off, claiming nothing good was on. It was only about a half hour drive but Minghao had fallen back asleep by the time they arrived at the tree farm.

It was a small place, just a few acres, but had plenty of tree. It helped that it was one of the first days of November and no one wanted to buy a Christmas tree when it was still almost two months away from Christmas. There was only one small structure on the property, probably where you pay Junhui thought.

He only noticed his boyfriend was asleep after he parked. He had announced that they were there but didn't think anything of it when he didn't get a verbal response from the younger.

“Hao,” he whispered, calling to his sleeping lover. “Hao, we're here. Wake up.” His voice got louder as he spoke. “Wake up, babe.” He leaned closer, until his mouth was almost touching Minghao's ear. Deciding he would, actually, push his luck today. “Honey, Baby, Sweetheart, Darling, Angel,” He listed off all the pet names Minghao acted like he hated being called (but he had admitted to liking them).

“Be quiet,” Minghao grumbled as he reached out to shove Junhui's face away from his ear.

“We're here,” Minghao opened his eyes and looked out the window. With a sigh, he unbuckled himself and got out of the car, leaving Junhui to follow.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Jeonghan commented as they approached the trio. The three of them were standing outside of the small building that, closer up, appeared to house a gift-shop. Luckily Joshua handed Minghao a cup of either hot chocolate or coffee before Minghao pounced on Jeonghan for his unwanted comment.

“Coffee.” Joshua said, handing Junhui a cup identical to the one he handed to Minghao. Junhui gratefully accepted before realizing one of the reasons for his lovers unpleasant mood was most likely a lack of coffee. Every morning Minghao made coffee and he was a man of routine.

If he believed in a god he would've thanked them for Joshua.

“So where do we start?” Minghao asked after taking a long sip.

“Well, we pretty much just start looking and when you find one that catches your eye, you chop it down.” Joshua made sure to emphasize the last part of his sentence by swinging his arm down.

“Sounds simple enough.” Junhui noted.

“Onwards!” Jeonghan shouted childishly, running towards the small forest with Joshua on his tail. Junhui wondered how Seungcheol put up with the both of them, but when he looked at the oldest, he was smiling at the crazy pair. He turned to where Minghao was standing, they both shared a knowing looked with each other. Seungcheol was just as in love with those two as Junhui and Minghao were with each other.

As Seungcheol followed his lovers (walking a lot slower than them), Junhui took a few steps towards the younger and grabbed his hand. 

“I love you.” The older confessed shamelessly.

“I love you too.” Minghao smiled softly. Junhui was thankful his mood had brightened. “And I'm sorry for being a brat earlier. I was tired and didn't feel very good, but I shouldn't have acted rudely to you. So, I'm sorry.” This is why they hard ever fought. Neither of them were afraid to say sorry.

“That was a very nice apology and I accept,” Junhui replied, giving his lover a grin. “But, it would be even better if I could get a kiss.” Minghao scoffed but Junhui could tell it held no strife.

“Maybe when we get home.” The younger stuck out his tongue. “Now come on, we've got a tree to chop down.” He jokingly swung his arm down like Joshua had done minutes ago. “I want Joshua's blanket first though,” almost all of his enthusiasm faded and he made his way towards the older trio’s car. 

 

~~~

 

“Are you sure that's the one you want?” Seungcheol asked again. Minghao nodded. If Junhui wanted this tree, Minghao was going to make sure they get the tree.

“I think it's cute.” Joshua interrupted.

They had been walking through the rows of trees when Jeonghan jokingly pointed out one that was only about two feet tall, it looked healthy, it was just small. Junhui fell in love with it instantly.

“We don't need a huge tree.” Junhui had started pouting when Jeonghan teased him.

“We'll get this one.” Minghao stated. Joshua showed them how to cut it down and the rest is history.

They were both glad they chose a small one for it was more difficult to take care of then they anticipated and picking up after it was a pain. Or that's what Minghao said anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a few days ago and then finished it today so it's kinda all over the place


End file.
